


Time Outs and New Friends

by therunawaypen



Series: Avengers Tumblr Prompt Fills [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Gen, It's the beginning of something wonderful, Kid Fic, Nick Fury is a kindergarten teacher, Tony and Loki are little shits, but they're adorable, time outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new kid in Tony's kindergarten class, and he's determined to make him his friend. No matter how many time outs Mr. Fury gives him. Or how stupid the new kid's older brother is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just discovered your blog and it’s great! If you still receive prompts can I have a story like this: Loki is new in this kindergarden but Tony takes a liking to him immediately and goes all possessive and saying “Mine!”, which doesn’t like much to Thor who is also possessive of his baby brother. Hope this interests you (sorry for my bad english, by the way), thanks anyway :D —anon

The new kid was tiny, adorably so. He was even smaller than Tony, who was often teased for being the shortest kid in Mr. Fury’s kindergarten class, so that meant the new kid was practically a baby.

Which meant that Tony instantly wanted him as his friend.

When snack time came, Tony went over to the new kid and offered him a drink from his juice box. The tiny new kid proceeded to shove a grape up Tony’s nose, a gesture which Tony returned and which earned them both five minutes in time out.

At recess, some of the bigger kids began to tease the new kid about how his feet didn’t touch the ground when he was on the swings. Tony had proceeded to throw rocks at the bullies while the new kid used several naughty words Tony had only heard his dad say when he was mad.

They were both on time out for the rest of recess.

As they sat against the wall watching the other kids play, Tony turned to the new kid, “I’m Tony.” He grinned, showing the gap in his mouth from where he recently lost a tooth.

The new kid blinked his large green eyes at him, “I’m Loki.”

Tony continued to grin until Mr. Fury led them back inside for their story time, where Tony insisted that Loki sit on the carpet square next to him.

In fact, Tony insisted that Loki sit next to him during every activity for the rest of the day. Even during naptime, Tony insisted that Loki nap next to him.

Not that the smaller child complained much, he only fussed and called Tony names when Tony tried to drag Loki around by his arm like a rag doll. Tony quickly stopped doing that.

The two earned their third time out of the day during their arts and crafts time, when Tony had drawn on Loki with blue marker because he wanted to see what Loki would look like “with blue skin,” to which Loki had drawn a moustache and goatee on Tony’s face.

The two spent their entire time out giggling to each other at their artwork; their good cheer didn’t diminish even when Mr. Fury worked at washing the marker off of their skin with soap and water.

When it came for all the kindergarteners to wait outside for their parents to arrive and pick them up, Tony and Loki stood hand in hand as they waited.

That was until a first grader came over to them and glared at Tony. “What are you doing with my brother?” He insisted, crossing his arms.

Tony frowned, “I’m waiting with my friend. What are _you_ doing?”

Loki looked at the bigger student, “Thor, Tony is my friend…”

“Dad wants us to wait by the flagpole.” The first grader, Thor (what kind of meanie-head name was that anyway?), nodded firmly, taking Loki’s other hand, “Let’s go.”

Loki looked at Tony with a sad face as he let go of Tony’s hand. Before Tony could say anything to Loki’s big brother, he heard Jarvis’s voice over the crowd, calling him to the car. But Tony was hardly going to let the older boy have the last word. So with a sharp kick to Thor’s shin, Tony sprinted to his waiting butler. As Jarvis buckled him in to his booster seat, he could hear Thor’s frustrated shouts and Loki’s quiet giggles (the latter made Tony smile more than the former, though the former was satisfying as well).

As Jarvis began to drive the car away, Tony rolled down his window to wave at his friend as they drove by. Of course, Tony being Tony, waving wasn’t enough. As the car moved past the two brothers, Tony stuck out his tongue to make an ugly face.

Thor frowned at the gesture, shouting at him. Loki, on the other hand, laughed and returned the gesture, twisting his face into an ugly caricature.

Tony giggled. This was going to be a fun friendship (even if Tony had to put up with Loki’s stupid older brother).


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was a nightmare in Mr. Fury’s class on Friday. Nothing, not even threats of no recess, could keep him from bouncing off the walls. Why?

Because Loki was coming over for a sleepover.

He had been begging his parents to let Loki stay over for _weeks_ now and finally, Mr. and Mrs. Stark had called Loki’s parents to arrange a sleepover.

“We’re going to have so much fun!” Tony whispered to Loki as they sat working on their letters (today was the letter G).

Loki giggled, “Is your house really as big as you say?”

Tony nodded eagerly, “Yeah, we have an actual theater!”

Mr. Fury came over to the two of them, “Am I going to have to separate you two?”

A chorus of “No, Mr. Fury” from the two of them was the reply.

It more or less went on like this all day.

“Does your dad really have 20 cars?”

“Yeah!”

“Am I going to have to separate you two?”

“No, Mr. Fury.”

“You have a butler? Is he like Alfred on Batman?”

“You bet he is!”

“Am I going to have—”

“No, Mr. Fury.”

By the time the end of the school day came, Mr. Fury was close to pulling out his hair (if he had any, of course). Jarvis arrived not a moment too soon for the poor teacher.

It took all of Tony’s self-control to not drag Loki over to the car (which was saying a lot for a five year old). “Loki, this is Jarvis! He’s our butler.”

Loki looked up at the man helping them into their car seats (the butler had procured another seat for Loki to use during his stay with them), “Are you going to take us to the Batcave?”

Jarvis looked at the two youngsters, eyebrow raised, “If you are referring to Stark Manor, then yes. As for the Batcave, I have no idea what you’re talking about.” There was a moment when Jarvis maintained his deadpanned expression.

Then he winked.

Both Tony and Loki broke out into overjoyed giggles as Jarvis shut the door and moved to the driver’s seat, “Shall we go home, sirs?”

Tony grinned at being called “sir.” That was usually reserved for his dad. “Can we get some ice cream on the way home?” He asked hopefully.

“I have been informed that your parents would like you to have dinner before any sweets.” Jarvis replied, starting the car.

The two tots put on their best pouts, staring at Jarvis in the rearview mirror, “Please Jarvis?”

Jarvis shook his head, “I’m sorry sir.” At the crestfallen look on the two boys’ faces, he continued, “If you wish, however, we can stop for a snack on the way home.”

Tony and Loki shared a look, grinning, “French fries?” Tony asked.

The driver chuckled, “I’m sure we can get some French fries for you two to share on the way home.”

Both boys looked ready to burst. It was going to be the best sleepover ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki didn’t cry. Tony knew that much. Whenever there were bullies that tried to pick on him, Loki would just kick them and call them all sorts of names that would land him in time out. Loki didn’t cry, he got angry.

So when Tony found Loki hiding underneath the slide, furiously rubbing at tears in his eyes, he was concerned.

“Loki?”

The smaller boy turned away from Tony, “Go away!”

Tony, being Tony, ignored Loki. Crawling next to his friend, Tony sat stubbornly, “What’s wrong Loki?”

Loki sniffled, wiping his eyes, “My brother’s an idiot…”

Frowning, Tony crossed his arms, “What did that meanie do now?”

“Just called me names…” Loki hugged his knees, looking down.

For a moment, Tony just watched his friend, unsure what to do. Then he leaned forward and hugged his little friend, holding him close.

“We’ll do something, don’t worry.”

* * *

 

Lunch was always a chaotic time, with all the students chattering without any control of their “indoor” voices, and laughing and screaming at all sorts of conversations.

And Thor Odinson was quite loud indeed. All of his friends were quite loud, actually. It was simply the nature of boisterous children.

At least, he was loud until he felt a little hand shove his shoulder.

Turning, Thor could see his little brother’s friend, holding his lunch tray. But before he could question what the kindergartener was doing, Thor found himself with mashed potatoes in his hair, turkey gravy on his face, and carrot sticks down his shirt.

The cafeteria got very quiet after that, even Thor’s friends were staring in disbelief.

When Thor opened his mouth to shout in outrage at the brat, there was chocolate milk splashed on his face as well.

By now, the kindergarten teacher was storming over, pulling the little brat away from Thor while Thor’s own teacher was leading him toward the bathroom to get cleaned up.

* * *

 

Jarvis did not look happy to have to pick up Tony in the middle of the day, but Tony couldn’t bring himself to care. Sure, he would have to apologize to the meanie head the next day at school and he wouldn’t have recess for the rest of the week.

But as long as Loki didn’t cry, it was worth it.


End file.
